Happiness and Rose Pink
by Kencana
Summary: "Jack, tentunya kamu tidak ingin mati sekarang 'kan? Ikutlah denganku ke Abyss. Akan kujadikan kamu menjadi chain. Bagaimanapun wujudmu setelah jadi chain, aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Dan kita bisa bersama selamanya," ujar Alice pada Jack yang sekarat.


**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki.

**Warning :** A little OOC.

**Note :** AR (Alternate Reality). Jadinya di sini saya buat Will of Abyss alias Alice ada di samping Jack saat tragedy Sabrie itu. Dan ejaan nama untuk Will of Abyss di sini Alice. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi [FFC] Flowers Around You.

* * *

**Happiness and Rose Pink**

**

* * *

**

_Kupikir hari-hari yang bahagia itu akan berlangsung selamanya…._

"Jack, kamu datang lagi!"

Alice berseru bahagia dan menghampiri Jack.

"Halo, Alice. Lihat, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Jack memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna _pink_ pada Alice. Kelopak mawarnya merekah dengan indah dan masih ada sisa embun pagi ujungnya. Jelas sekali bunga itu baru dipetik hari ini. Alice menyambutnya dengan gembira dan mengendus-endusnya seperti anak kecil.

"Wah, baunya harum sekali. Ini bisa dimakan, Jack?' Tanya Alice polos.

Jack tertawa. "Ini bukan untuk dimakan, Alice. Tapi untuk dipajang. Kamu punya vas kosong?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ada satu." Alice menghampiri meja di samping dan mengambil sebuah vas kecil. "Ini."

Jack mengambil vas itu dan menaruh sekuntum mawar _pink_ itu. "Nah. Begini baru bagus."

Alice memandang mawar pink itu. "Jack, memangnya fungsi bunga itu apa? Hanya untuk diamati saja?"

"Ng, itu, itu…." Jack gelagapan 'dituding' pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu. "Ng, biasanya bunga itu diberikan untuk orang yang kita sayangi atau sebagai ungkapan terima kasih."

"Oh…." Hanya itu komentar Alice. Entah dia benar-benar paham atau tidak.

"Alice, tahukah kamu, kalau setiap bunga mempunyai makna?"

"Eh? Memang apa artinya?" Alice mendongak antusias.

"Mawar _pink_ itu artinya 'kebahagiaan'. …"

* * *

"Alice, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Jack menatap Alice dengan pandangan serius. Gerak tubuhnya sangat kaku.

"Ada apa, Jack? Tak biasanya kamu serius begini. Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Alice ceria, walaupun dalam hati dia bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Jack.

"Apa 'Penguasa Abyss' itu… kamu?" Akhirnya keluarlah pertanyaan itu.

"…."

"…."

Hening sejenak, sampai Alice membuka mulut. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada rasa takut, heran atau pun marah. "Akhirnya kamu menyadarinya juga, Jack."

"Alice…."

"Jack memang hebat. Ah… bukan, 'kembaranku' yang menceritakannya padamu kemarin, 'kan?"

"Iya." Jack mengangguk. "Kenapa-"

"Kenapa aku yang seorang 'Penguasa Abyss' ini bisa ada di dunia manusia?" sambung Alice. "Itu 'kan yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

Jack diam saja, yang Alice ansumsikan perkatannya itu benar.

"Jawabannya, karena aku bosan." Alice melenggang dan berputar. "Di Abyss, pemandangan yang kulihat hanya itu-itu saja. Dan lagi, aku penasaran akan dunia manusia. Karena itu, aku mengambil alih tubuh kembaranku yang hidup di dunia manusia agar bisa di sini tanpa dicurigai."

"Alice, kamu…"

"Tapi, sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar, ya." Lagi-lagi Alice menyela ucapan Jack. "Apa mungkin karena sifat 'kami' berbeda, ya? Jadinya kamu segera menyadari keanehan 'seorang Alice'. Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Jack tersenyum. "Aku cuma tidak menyangka kalau sosok asli 'Penguasa Abyss' itu seorang gadis manis. Kupikir sosok aslinya jauh lebih menyeramkan. Yah, itu baguslah."

"Eh?" Alyss terpana akan reaksi Jack yang di luar dugaannya.

"Itu benar 'kan? Kamu bilang kalau 'kalian' kembar. Berarti sosokmu yang asli pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan 'Alice' yang berdiri di hadapanku ini 'kan?" sambung Jack yang salah mengerti.

Alice tersenyum. "Iya, wajah kami mirip, bedanya aku berambut putih."

"Oh, warna putih! Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, nih." Jack menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa Jack benci gadis berambut putih?"

"Tidak, kok. Putih warma yang bagus. Mirip seperti kelinci salju."

* * *

_Sampai suatu hari…._

"Alice, gawat!" Chesire berlari menghampiri Alice yang sedang asyik minum teh.

"Ada apa, Chesire? Kenapa kamu terengah-engah begitu?" tanya Alice tenang.

"Itu, itu… Sabrie hancur! Dan Jack… Jack…"

Alice berdiri tegak. Tak dipedulikannya teh yang tumpah. "Kenapa dengan Jack? Chesire, bicara yang jelas!"

"Jack sekarat. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan… dan…"

Sampai di situ, Alice tak mendengar kata-kata Chesire selanjutnya. Jack? Terluka parah? Tidak mungkin! Yang ada dalam pikiran Alice, dia harus pergi ke dunia manusia. Tapi, kembarannya kan sudah terbunuh di sana? Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan wujud aslinya.

"Chesire, aku pergi ke sana dulu. Kamu tetap di sini."

"Ap-apa? Tunggu dulu, Alice!"

* * *

Sabrie. Kota ini telah hancur. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada mayat, mayat, mayat dan darah. Mereka semua mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Ada yang bagian tubuhnya terpotong. Mata mereka terbuka lebar seolah-olah hendak mengatakan :"Aku tidak ingin mati". Hal yang sangat ironis. Orang yang mentalnya tidak kuat dijamin akan pingsan dalam tiga detik atau minimal muntah setelah melihat semua ini.

Jack Vessailus terbujur kaku di salah satu sudut. Jubah hijaunya berlumuran darah, entah itu darahnya atau darah Glen, sahabatnya. Entahlah. Ia tidak bisa membedakannya. Jack tidak bisa menggerahkan tubuhnya. Ia seakan mati rasa. Jack sadar bahwa ajalnya semakin dekat.

_Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan tangan dan kakiku. Begitu, ya… Aku akan mati._

Jack memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum sinis.

_Inilah akhir yang cocok untukku. Orang yang sudah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Kurasa tidak buruk juga._

"Jack…"

_Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku_. Jack mengira itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Jack!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Ternyata itu bukan perasaan Jack saja. Ia memaksa kesadarnnya kembali ke tubuhnya. Perlahan Jack membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah gadis kecil berambut putih dan mengenakan gaun yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Jack langsung mengenali gadis itu. "Alice….." gumamnya lemah.

Penguasa Abyss itu tersenyum senang. "Jack! Syukurlah kamu sadar. Kupikir kamu sudah mati!"

"Wah, ternyata benar Alice. Kupikir cuma mimpi. Dan… kamu benar-benar mempunyai rambut putih yang indah," kata Jack. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Penguasa Abyss secara langsung.

"Terima kasih." Alice tersenyum, tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ia berlutut di samping Jack.

"Jack, tentunya kamu tidak ingin mati sekarang 'kan? Ikutlah denganku ke Abyss. Akan kujadikan kamu menjadi chain. Bagaimanapun wujudmu setelah jadi chain, aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Dan kita bisa bersama selamanya," kata Alice pelan.

Alice tahu itu melanggar peraturan karena ia tidak bisa seenaknya 'mengajak' manusia ke Abyss. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu untuk menyelamatkan Jack. ajakannya. Manusia mana yang mau mati? Apalagi bila akan mati di usia muda seperti Jack. Karena itu Alice yakin Jack akan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Tapi Jack hanya menggeleng pelan. "Itu tawaran yang menarik, Alice. Tapi, sayang sekali aku harus menolaknya."

Raut wajah Alice berubah. "Kenapa, Jack? Apa kamu ingin mati sekarang juga di sini? Kamu tidak ingin hidup lebih lama?" Tanpa sadar ia membentak Jack.

Jack hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemarahan Alice. "Hidup lama belum tentu bahagia 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Perkataan Jack menusuk hati Alice. Seketika Alice teringat hidupnya sebagai Penguasa Abyss. Sebagai 'Penguasa Abyss', ia memang tidak akan menua atau pun meninggal. Bahkan Alice pun tak tahu berapa usianya yang sebenarnya. Selamanya ia akan berwujud seorang gadis muda dan cantik. Hal yang sangat didambakan gadis-gadis manusia lainnya. Anehnya, ia merasa hampa dengan semua itu. Merasa senang tidak, merasa sedih juga tidak. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia 'bertukar tempat' dengan kembarannya di dunia manusia.

"Kurasa soal itu kamu benar, Jack," kata Alice lirih akhirnya yang dibalas Jack dengan senyum lemah. Barulah Alice sadar betapa dia menyukai senyum Jack.

Detik-detik berikutnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam kesunyian. Alice memeluk kepala Jack dan menyandarkannya di pangkuannya. Tak peduli itu membuat gaun putih kesayangannya kotor bernoda darah.

"Untuk orang yang akan mati, kamu cukup tenang, Jack," ujar Alice memecah kesunyian. Berdasarkan pengalamannya di Abyss, rata-rata manusia yang akan mati pasti menjerit-jerit histeris. Kalau perlu sambil menangis keras.

"Hmm…. karena aku akan mati di pelukan seorang gadis. Bukan kematian yang buruk juga…"

Jack menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia meninggal dengan senyuman di pelukan sang Penguasa Abyss. Alice semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan kembali tubuh Jack lantai. Kemudian, ia meletakkan sekuntum mawar pink di pelukan Jack. Alice berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Jack. Seperti kamu yang mengharapkan kebahagianku, aku berharap kamu bahagia dimana pun kamu berada. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kamu lahir kembali. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan mendatang."

* * *

"Alice! Kamu tidak membawa Jack ke sini?" tanya Chesire.

"Tidak, Chesire. Kurasa Jack akan lebih bahagia bila ia di dunianya sendiri."

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian, di kediaman Vessailus._

"Ah, lagi-lagi!"

Seorang pelayan berseru melihat sekuntum bunga mawar _pink_ tergeletak manis di sebuah makam .

"Wah, dengan ini, berarti sudah kesepuluh kalinya, ya." Pelayan yang satunya menimpali.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya pelayan terakhir bingung. Itu kan cuma sekuntum bunga saja. Kok diributkan? Kan Bukan hal yang aneh ada bunga di makam.

"Oh ya, kamu masih baru, jadi tidak tahu. Setiap beberapa bulan sekali, ada orang misterius yang meletakkan bunga mawar di makam ini. Anehnya, bunga itu selalu berwarna _pink_."

"Misterius?"

"Ya, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Karena penasaran, Tuan Besar pernah bertanya pada semua orang di kediaman Vessailus. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun tahu. Misterius 'kan?"

"Tapi… itu 'kan bisa saja tamu."

"Kalau ada tamu yang berkunjung di sini pasti ketahuan 'kan? Dan lagi, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke kediaman Vessailus. Terutama sejak insiden Sabrie itu, nama Jack-sama jadi terkenal…."

"Hei! Jangan mengungkit-ungkit insiden itu! Itu 'kan topik yang sangat sensitif."

Pelayan yang baru saja disikut itu meringis. "Maaf."

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali! Tugas kita membersihkan makam sudah selesai."

"Iya."

Ketiga pelayan itu buru-buru meninggalkan makam. Masih banyak tugas lain yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dan sepertinya mereka cukup hati-hati untuk tidak merusak bunga mawar pink itu.

"_Semoga kamu bahagia di mana pun kamu berada…."_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Akhirnya bisa juga menulis fanfic setelah sekian lama. Dan maaf kalau angst-nya nggak kerasa. Jack-nya terkesan gombal gak ya? Saya nggak begitu berbakat menulis yang berbau angst. Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.


End file.
